


finally something to feel

by BloodiiMary



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, Nicole/Wynonna BROTP, and a lil smut but not really, and i threw a shovel talk in there as well, and some slight angst, and waverly is tiny smol and a lil bit angry, nicole get's a little bit bruised, nicole/doc brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiiMary/pseuds/BloodiiMary
Summary: Things have not gone as planned and Officer Nicole Haught finds herself running for her life. Her tiny girlfriend was going to be pissed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wayhaught is life and Officer Dimples owns my heart.

Nicole Haught was running through the woods, her heart beating wildly in her chest, her feet stomping through the wet earth as rain fell all around. She had been running for a while and every muscle in her body burned. Her breath was shallow from strain and turning sour from blood.

 

She really should have gotten used to getting the shit kicked out of her by revenants by now but somehow it always came as a surprise when out of nowhere a fist crashed into her face and a foot connected to her side knocking the air straight out of her.  

 

They had been three this time. They ganged up on her on what was supposed to be a routine call down by the old mill on the edge of town. Someone had called in about a car breaking down by the side of the road and as she was already in the area she figured she could wait with the driver until the tow truck had arrived. There was a storm incoming, something no one should be caught alone in.

 

Nicole winced as she ran. She really needed to remember where the Ghost Triangle ended, because these fuckers came from everywhere it seemed. She’d exited her cruiser and walked halfway towards the broken down car before all hell broke loose. She heard something crack as a large fist connected to her face. The following kick to her stomach dropped her right to the ground, leaving her on her back in a wheezing mess. Gasping and reaching for her holster she managed to fire off a few shots in rapid succession despite dizziness and falling tears. _Fucking hell that hurt._

 

She was fairly certain some of the bullets hit their target but didn’t want to stay put to find out. Fighting off nausea she crawled to her knees and in a Herculean effort got on her feet. Everything was blurry and she was pretty sure that warm stickiness down the side of her face was blood. _Great. A head wound. Haven’t had one of those in a while._

 

“Don’t just fucking stand there. Get her - you stupid shit!”

 

Spinning around towards the noise - which was a terrible idea since vomit rose in her throat - Nicole figured the two shitheads before her would finish what they started if she didn’t bolt. The path to her patrol car was blocked. Raising her pistol once more she emptied it as she stumbled backwards towards the tree line.  

 

Crashing head first through tree branches, feeling absurdly proud about only stumbling a handful of times, Nicole picked up the pace. She knew the layout of Purgatory well enough to know that she was running in the general direction towards the main road back into town. The heavy rain that was now falling didn’t exactly help matters though, nor did her compromised eye sight. Her head was really hurting now.

 

Waverly was going to be so pissed. _Wave._ The thought of her girlfriend made Nicole smile. Her adorable tiny girlfriend. Her adorable tiny angry girlfriend. Nicole’s smile faltered a bit. They had plans for tonight and this right here – being chased through the woods by cursed redneck hicks – was so not a part of those plans. There was supposed to be candles, and delicious food and a romantic ambiance which led to kissing and touching and multiple orgasms. _Goddamnit._

 

Faltering in her stride Nicole wheezed to a stop and sat down against a particular wide tree trunk. Searching through the darkness she saw no one. She knew the two revenants remaining were out there somewhere. Unless they lost interest and went home. _Oh please let them have done that._  

 

Her uniform was soaked through; the cold mud had turned her legs to ice. Her braid had come undone and bits of her hair hung down her face. She was sure leaves and twigs and other forest-related things sat atop her head as well. _I’m gonna have to get a haircut after this shit._

She realized a few miles back that she’d lost her hat in the escape. A rage warmed her cold belly. _Fuck these guys_. She loved that hat. Suddenly a twig snapped behind her.

 

Nicole closed her eyes and grimaced, her hand tightening around her gun. Empty clip or not, she could still pistol-whip someone with it. Bracing herself she stood.

 

“Why, Officer Haught. You do look to be in need of some assistance.”

 

Nicole exhaled and turned around with a quick laugh. As she sank to her knees, out of the shadows stepped none other than Doc Holliday, the quickest draw in the West and all around dapper gentleman.

 

“Doc,” she smiled up at him. “I’d tip my hat to you but I seem to have lost it. You mind shooting a few revs for me while I sit here and catch my breath?”

 

“Why I would be delighted, Officer. Thank you for asking.” And off he went. Tiptoeing quietly away, disappearing through the trees. It didn’t take long until she heard two single gunshots. Then nothing but silence and the rain. It was no longer pouring down, the storm had halted to a slight drizzle.

 

She closed her eyes briefly and then turned her head towards the sky. She could see the moon through the tree tops. The stars where surely out but the dark clouds carrying away the rain covered them. She could fall asleep here. _Nope. Dumb idea. Get up._

 

Footsteps approached. “They’ll be back soon enough. We had better get going.”

 

“Where’s Peacemaker when you need it, right?” Nicole opened her eyes and saw the good doctor standing over her.

 

“You’re looking a bit worse for wear, darlin’. Are you feeling all right?” He looked at her with concern in his voice.

 

“I’ll be alright. I just got the wind knocked out of me. Again. And I hit my head.” She quipped with a self-deprecating smile. “How did you know where I was?”

 

He took Nicole by the arm and helped pull her to her feet. “Seeing as you’re now part of the Black Badge Division, Dolls saw it fit to put a tracker on your there badge,” he pointed to her uniform pocket as they began walking.

 

“Son of a bitch.”

 

Doc’s lips twitched under his mustache. “Yes, well, that he is. But it seems to have worked in your favour this time around.”

 

Nicole hummed in return. She was leaning some of her weight on Doc and she knew he noticed. “You parked that pink car of yours anywhere around here? I don’t know if you can tell, but I’m not exactly at my best here.”

 

“Don’t worry, Officer Haught. We’ll be arriving at it shortly.”

 

“Good. You wanna drive me to my cruiser?” _If it’s still there. The bastards._

 

“I’ll take care of it later. Firstly I will be taking you to the hospital and then I reckon that Little Earp will have a good few words to say and for that I will make myself scarce,” he smirked.

 

Nicole laughed. “Can’t wait.”

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

“So, you look like shit.”

 

Nicole willed her eyes to open and located the voice the words belonged to.

 

Wynonna Earp was sitting on a chair in the corner with her feet up on Nicole’s hospital bed, a big smile on her face. “Took a little midnight stroll into the woods with a few revenants, did we? Without back-up? Oh, Haught-shot. We’ve been spending too much time together; I’m rubbing off on you.”

 

Nicole snorted. “You wish.”

 

Wynonna’s face scrunched up as she muttered “Gross.”

 

“It wasn’t like that. It was-“

 

“A routine call, I know. Nedley told me,” she interrupted. “Still, we need to be more careful. Can’t have you disappearing on us like that. ‘Cause then my baby sister would be sad and hurt and you know how I feel about people hurting my baby sis. You do know, right? I feel like we’ve had this conversation.”

 

Wynonna looked off into the distance, reminiscing. “Blood. Pain. Spoons to the heart. Needles to the eye. Red Wedding proportions of agony. That sort of thing.”

 

Nicole laughed. “I’m aware.”

 

“Good.” Wynonna kicked her feet off the bed and stood up and stretched. “You have any idea why they targeted you tonight?”

 

“Maybe a test? There’s been a lot of noise these past few weeks since Bobo’s demise. Maybe it was an initiation for new leadership? Kill a cop, rise through the ranks. It’s pretty standard procedure in city gangs at least.”

 

Wynonna hummed. “Makes sense.”

 

She put on her leather jacket and moved towards the door. “I’ll go by HQ and pick up Doc and we’ll go be neighbourly with our good friends at Shorty’s.”  

 

“Hey,” Nicole stopped her. “Any news on Dolls?”

 

A slight shadow flickered across Wynonna’s features. “Nothing yet. This black ops shit is seriously annoying. Confidential-military-bases-shrouded-in secrecy-bullshit. He’s doing this just to piss me off.”  

 

“We’ll find him, Wynonna.”

 

She smiled. “Oh I know. Waverly is doing her Ravenclaw superior nerd studying thing, I have every confidence in her intense superhero abilities. We’re tracking down leads. It’ll take time. But, what else is new?”

 

“Speaking of Waverly…” Nicole looked around.

 

“Oh she’s here. She’s been staring you down in your sleep. Being all weepy and then angry. Like a little antsy hummingbird. I had to send her off to the commissary or whatever it’s called to get some more awful coffee for me, just to get her to walk off some of that nervous energy.”

 

Nicole smiled at the image. Waverly was here somewhere. Worried about her.

 

“I’ll see you later, Haught-stuff. I’m glad you’re okay.” And with that Nicole was alone in her room.

 

She’d been given scrubs when Doc dropped her at the hospital. Her uniform more likely in need of a fire-pit than a wash. Doc had wanted to keep her company but Nicole was adamant that he go and pick up her car before someone took it for a joyride. She was admitted right away, a perk of living in a small town as well as being in law enforcement.

 

Sheriff Nedley had come by and she’d given a verbal account of the evening’s events. The written report would have to wait seeing as she’d been forced to take a few days off to recuperate.

 

“You really do know how to give a girl a fright.”

 

Waverly Earp stood in the doorway with a tender look on her face.

 

“Waves, hey,” Nicole greeted her softly.

 

“Hi.” Waverly walked up to her bedside, perching herself on the sheets beside her. She looked Nicole over, from the top of her still disheveled hair to the end of her toes before she settled on her face. Gently she reached up and caressed her cheek. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I lost my hat,” Nicole squeaked. “I love that hat.”  

 

Waverly chuckled and kissed her forehead. “I know you do, baby.”

 

They sat in silence as their foreheads touched, Nicole grasping Waverly’s hand that was still holding on to her face. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

“Hello. I’m Dr. Marin. Just gonna do a quick check-up on our patient here.”

 

Waverly moved off the bed for the approaching doctor. “Of course.”

 

The doctor looked over Nicole’s chart. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired.”

 

The doctor poked around at her head and her abdomen. Nicole knew she had a nasty bruise that was gonna hurt like a mother in the morning. A light was shined in her eyes. “Are you experiencing headaches, dizziness, nausea, a sensitivity to light?”

 

“All of the above before. It’s manageable now.”

 

“Any memory loss? Do you know what year it is?”

 

“It’s 2017 and my memory is fine. I’m just a little bit bruised.” Waverly made a noise at that, another memory filtering in.  

 

“You have a concussion, Officer Haught. The CT-scan shows no sign of bleeding or swelling so you are being discharged. Your brain needs time to recover. So lots of rest. No physical activity like working out and you’d be wise to avoid things like reading and watching TV for a few days.”

 

“Thanks, Doctor.”

 

Pointing to Nicole’s head she continued, “Those stitches need to be removed next week. Until then, if you have any questions or concerns, don’t be afraid to call.” The doctor scribbled something on the chart and continued on out the room.

 

“You ready to head on home?” Waverly took her hand.

 

“I’m in desperate need of the longest shower known to man. So yes.”

 

“Let’s head on over to your apartment and we’ll do just that then. Get you in some nice comfy PJ’s, and get some serious cuddles in.”

 

Nicole closed her eyes and sighed through a smile. “That sounds wonderful.”

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

She was right. That bruise on her side really did hurt like a mother. Waking up the next morning was not an entirely pleasant ordeal. The obvious tension in her muscles was murder and she wasn’t entirely sure she could actually move. But then there was the warmth of the naked body pressing up against her. That was rather pleasant. Nicole turned her head and watched her sleeping girlfriend. _So glad we skipped the PJ’s last night._

 

Nicole reached out and brushed a few wayward tresses out of Waverly’s face. The smaller girl wiggled her nose at that. _Not entirely asleep then_. “Baby?” she asked as she continued to play with her hair.  

 

A small murmur was her only reply. Nicole smiled. She ran her fingertips down the naked back before her, tracing light patterns along her spine. She reached under the covers grabbed a handful and squeezed. _That ought to wake her._

 

And it did. With a slight yelp Waverly opened her eyes and tried to look scandalized, failing completely when that brilliant smile couldn’t be tamed. “Good morning to you too.”

 

Nicole leaned over and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss before falling back with a pained sigh. “My entire body hurts.”

 

Waverly raised an eyebrow. “Your hand seems to be doing just fine.”

 

“I’m hurt, not dead,” came the quick reply. “You’re warm and gorgeous and in my bed with no clothes on, give a girl a break here.”

 

“A break, huh?”

 

Waverly wiggled out of her grasp and moved to straddle Nicole’s hips. The covers were bunched around her thighs, leaving Nicole with a wonderful view of her girlfriend’s naked torso. “You really are a vision.”

 

“And you, look like someone used you as a punching bag”. Her fingers reached up to caress the stitches on the side of her head. “Still beautiful though.”

 

Nicole closed her eyes and sighed. “Yeah, that’s gonna leave a scar.”

 

“Good thing chicks dig scar then.”

 

Waverly leaned down and took Nicole’s mouth in a welcoming kiss. Deeper this time. Nicole reached up and cupped a breast. Pinching a nipple. Waverly responded with a few slow thrust of her hips back and forth. Her hands moved through Nicole’s hair, sometimes pulling, sometimes stroking. “We should stop.”

 

“Why?” Nicole panted in a confused tone as she continued to palm a breast, her mouth sucking on Waverly’s lower lip. “You feel so good.”

 

Waverly moaned above her. “So do you.” Her grinding hips come to a halt though, much to Nicole’s chagrin. “But…” Waverly kept kissing her for a while longer before she climbed off and pressed her full-length to the non-bruised side of Nicole. “You’re hurt”.

 

Nicole reached over to touch her girlfriend’s face, her fingers softly running over her cheek. Gasping quickly when a twinge in her side from where the revenants kick landed yesterday made itself known. She whined, “No”.  

 

Waverly smiled that smile of hers that could light up the night sky and stroked her foot up and down Nicole’s calf. “Not that it wouldn’t be totally amazing, because hello, us. The doctor said no physical activity and this, my dear, is the epitome of that.” She pressed her lips to Nicole’s, wetting them ever so lightly.

 

Nicole groaned. “Waverly Earp. You’re not making this any easier, and you damn well know it”.

 

Waverly lay back down. “You love it”.

 

Nicole closed her eyes and smiled dreamily as her girlfriend’s hand touched her softly. “I really really do”.

 

A beat of silence followed.

 

“You scared me last night”.

 

“I know, baby.” Nicole grasped Waverly’s hand and held it to her chest. “I was scared too.”

 

Waverly’s face rested in the crook of Nicole’s neck as she spoke. “Just… I know that you’re a cop and it’s part of the job. And this town is all kinds of crazy…” she trailed off. “Please be careful. Because I don’t wanna lose you.”

 

Her hand clenched tightly in Nicole’s. “And if you die I’m gonna kill you. You hear me?”

 

Nicole turned her head to look at her girlfriend as she placed a kiss on their entwined hands. “I love you, Waverly Earp. With all that I have.”  

 

“You better”.


End file.
